Of Beliefs and Magic
by SwiftTheWritingMagician
Summary: Somehow Ginga and his friends was transported to an unknown island with no clue of their identities. All they know are their names, and they have beys and powers. They had no choice but to go to an unknown school and study more about their origins and powers. Will they be able to put two to two on the mystery before it's too late? (NO MORE OCS NEEDED)
1. Prologue

**PEOPLE I'M BACK AT THE FANDOM! *Glomps every reader that reads this* It's been way too long since I write the last exciting story for me and y'all. And so for my return after doing lots of things like watching and reading some stuff, I have decided to make a new story. I'm so so so sorry for destroying some of the old stories that I've made before because it just holds a lot of memories and it hurts :'(. I really miss being in the Beyblade fandom. This will require OCs of course because what's a story without readers' participation? So grab some popcorns as I bring you the backstory of this story**

**Shall we get to it? Hold my pinky ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"And last but not least," A mysterious teen looking figure dropped a handful of green dust into the huge pot of the magical potion, "The Amnesia Dust. Just enough to make them forget about who they are"  
"Are you done my sweet?" A man came into the room with two glasses of silver liquids

"Yes Father. Just need the incantation to this" The teen smirked as the man gave her one of the glass  
"But let's have a drink before we go on with our work" The two raised their small glass and muttered, 'To the new world' The two drank up every drop of the liquid before setting it down to the nearby table. "Now let's begin the show, dearie"

She nodded and raised her hands, "**I NOMMUS EHT TNEICNA STIRIPS FO SSENKRAD, GNIRB SU LLA OT EHT WEN DNAL, DNA YORTSED LLA SEIROMEM!**"

Soon the green liquid began to form a cyclone and the cyclone became clouds of misty green. It swallowed the teenager and the man and went out the window to search for more chosen victims

* * *

"Ginga?"

"Hm?" The fifteen year old peeked one of his eyes open to see a familiar green haired boy standing in front of him, looking like he was freaking out, "What is it Kenta?"

"W-What is that?" The young boy asked nervously as thunderous misty green clouds started to approach Metal Bey City

"Run!" The two of them tried to escape as fast as they could but the clouds were too fast for the young bladers and soon they hit the concrete streets and passed out

* * *

**OC Submission sheets is at my profile. 1 AUTHOR 1 OC Rule us applied. Make sure you write your OCs at PM or if you can't, review. I can't accept guest reviews I'm afraid. Sorry. Well hope this opening is interesting enough, I need to sharpen my writing skills a little. It's been a while since I last wrote an MFB story. Well see you on the next chapter**

**~Swift out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely lovely people! So sorry I didn't update sooner. School (Facepalm) But never mind that. I manage to have a little free time and I wanna contribute you people this chapter as soon as possible. Special thanks to everyone who sent me OCs and also for the welcoming words. I miss you people too. So grab your popcorns and sit tight as I give you the first chapter to this story. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Ginga?"

The fifteen year old blader slowly opened his hazel eyes. _Ow. Blinding lights! My eyes!_ His mind screamed, begging for mercy. But before he could shut his eyes again, he felt a light tug on his hands and someone feeling his heartbeat. "He's still breathing. Luckily" An unfamiliar female voice rang  
Ginga tried to open his eyes again and saw Kenta, Madoka and another brunette looking at him. "Ginga! You're alive!" Kenta exclaimed happily, immediately embracing the unexpecting (Who cares about the spelling) teenager

"What just happened?" Was the first thing that he asked drowsily. He felt like he's been asleep forever

"We somehow fell out of the sky and you went unconscious after that. You can't swim but luckily this girl is here to help you" Madoka explained shortly with a smile. "Ginga, this is Sierra Crystals, your savior. And Sierra, this is Ginga Hagane"

The pale girl flashed a small smile and shook his limp hands. "Thanks again Sierra"

"Not a problem"

Just then they hurt a string of curses and yells a few meters from them. "Is that Kyoya?" Kenta asked curiously

"Only one way to find out"

The four of them ran to the place where they heard all the noise and found a total mess. Kyoya was having a screaming contest with some random girl, Benkei was stuck in the sand while the others are trying to get themselves untangled from each other or trees. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"SAYS THE BOY WHO WAS DROWNING!"

"I GOT IT ALL UNDER CONTROL!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Madoka exploded. And in an instant everyone was quite. **"LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I MIGHT NOT KNOW WHO THE F- ARE SOME OF YOU PEOPLE BUT WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT KIND OF SITUATION WE ARE IN! SO CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET ALONG FOR AT LEAST A FEW MINUTES?!"** Madoka was using her authoritative tone and aura, which can scare the living shit out of someone

Some people murmured an agreement. "Ok, so..." Tsubasa awkwardly said, scratching his neck, "First question: How did we all get here?"

"Dunno"

"Beats me"

"Can't remember anything since we fell out of the sky..."

Some people are starting to panic a little. "Oh em gee! We don't even know how we even fell out of the sky! How are we suppose to remember who we were before?"

"Where did we come from?"

"And how did we know each other?"

Wails and moans of panic soon rang across the unknown island. Some of the calm yet troubled bladers are trying to calm down the ones having a meltdown but nothing seems to be working. "Everyone! Calm down!"  
Everyone turned at a auburn haired girl who looked as if she was a bit irritated. She had piercing emerald eyes and fair skin with a fairly tall figure. "I found some kind of building around here. Who knows? Maybe there's someone who lives there and can tell us some information on where we're at"

"Why should we trust you?" A seventeen year old blond girl asked suspiciously, "We don't even know you"

"Well you don't have to trust me" She replied bluntly, "But if you wanna walk into a bloody jungle, get eaten by tigers or giant cobras or even get bitten by venomous bugs, be my guest. I'm just saying that maybe we can get help. Though, hey. That doesn't sound too bad"

"Well I am not going for the bugs and forest" Some of the people shuddered at Madoka's sentence. "What should we call you though?"

The girl smirks and beckons them all to follow her. "Just call me Georgina. Georgina West"

* * *

_**Later...**_

"You sure you know where you're going?" A blue haired boy asked Georgina, slightly complaining, "Cuz it looks like we've been walking for ages! Look!" He pointed furiously at a tree. "We've walked past that tree for like five times! What the hell?!"

"Arashi, how many times do I have to tell you? This is a freaking jungle. EVERY TREE IS THE SAME! Besides, we're here. So shut the f up before I rip that mouth off"

Arashi tsk tsk-ed her and everyone who was with them can only sweatdropped. It's been for like an hour and those two can't stop bickering about the directions. But then they all looked at the giant building in front of them. It was huge, and looks like a school. Looks all new though, judging from it's clean and fresh appearance. "Should we check that out?" Akira (the girl who bickered with Kyoya) asked warily, not liking the idea that some random school was on some deserted island

"Well we do need help" Kyoya said, weighing down the pros and cons a bit, "And we're desperate. So let's just go!" He took off with some other braver bladers

"Wait Kyoya! It can be dangerous!" Ginga yelled

"Unless you wanna be a tiger dinner tonight, I suggest y'all come down here and help us out!"

Sighing, Ginga jogged along with the others down the small hill they were on. Why did he have a feeling that he's going to regret this decision?  
Soon the whole army of bladers arrived in front of the building and opened the huge bronze doors of the school. "H-Hello?" Ginga asked cautiously, afraid of what is going to happen next. "Ohwellnoone'sheresolet'sbook!" He panicly said before he was held by Kyoya from scampering off

"Wait!"

Someone was inside. Georgina nervously turned on the lights and it revealed a man in a suit with black hair and brown eyes. He seems harmless. "I hadn't seen so many people in years..." He said out loud, "What're you kids doing here?"

"We could've asked you the same thing sir" Sierra bravely asked, slightly shaken, "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Hals. I've been stuck on this island for a very long time young ones. Welcome"

* * *

**Dreng dreng dreng dreng! Who is actually Harry Hals? And let me break it down to you about the people knowing each other thing. See they don't remember their past, but they remember who is who and who they are and their beys. So yeah. Next chapter will be coming up. Hope you guys like this chapter. Make sure you click comment down below and favorite this story. So see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
